


Love is all we need（26）

by Antologia



Series: Love is all we need [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antologia/pseuds/Antologia
Summary: 其余章节请移步http://antologia.lofter.com/





	Love is all we need（26）

**Author's Note:**

> 其余章节请移步http://antologia.lofter.com/

平等院和德川在旅馆的餐厅内找了个角落位子坐下。  
平等院看到德川穿着旅馆里的和服，还真是新奇，盯着德川看了半天。  
“有什么好看的？”德川受不了平等院两眼放光盯着他，低下了头。  
“噢，看看kazuya酱穿和服的样子啰，想想你如果一直呆在日本，初中时代稚嫩的kazuya酱，穿着和服和家里人去逛街，满脸羞涩的样子，真是可爱呢。”  
“……”  
随着料理一道道开始呈现在他俩眼前，德川才松了口气，不然又不知平等院能胡思乱想些什么。  
德川便不理平等院，专心吃饭。平等院见状，也不说什么，只是默默把寿喜烧里的菜夹给德川。德川虽想说些感激的话，但又说不出口，只得把头低下去，默默吃菜。  
德川的确是好久没有吃过如此美味的料理了，吃完还坐在椅子上，意犹未尽了很久。  
“kazuya酱，喜欢吃么？”  
“嗯。”德川本能地说。  
平等院突然很温柔地看了德川一眼，德川一愣，赶紧站了起来，准备离开餐厅。

平等院在昏暗的走廊里，和德川并肩走着。他看了看德川，德川好像故意避开自己视线一般，只看得到一部分的侧脸。平等院便继续“欣赏”德川的和服了。  
“我说，今天，就是，那一天了吧。”德川突然低低地说。  
“什么？”平等院突然停下脚步。  
德川转过身来，平等院看到德川微微低头，任凭刘海挡住他的眼睛。在走廊转角昏暗的橙黄色灯光中，在远处客人走来走去的脚步声中，德川嘴唇在颤动中吐出一个词。  
“sex”  
平等院会一直记住这一刻，在朦胧的灯光里，看着眼前的恋人，因为羞涩而紧握的手。他感觉仿佛自己身上早已死去的一处神经突然又恢复了生机，或者说自己身上被遗忘已久的一块地方突然又迸发出了活力，涌到全身每一个角落，让他一时间不知身在何处，更不知道自己该做什么。  
待他稍微恢复意识，努力让自己冷静下来，对德川说：“是的，就是现在，我开车去便利店，买点东西。”  
说罢便拉着德川跑向房间，也不换衣服，直接拿羽绒服往身上一披，又拉着德川往外面跑去。  
德川只知道随着平等院一起跑，他看不到身边有说有笑的人，也听不到他们的对话，他不顾自己和平等院这样会让别人觉得奇怪，这一刻他都无所谓了，只感受到自己心直跳，手里平等院的温度，后背沁出的汗。  
“我一定是疯了。”德川说道，也不知拿来的兴奋劲让他在那里笑。  
“kazuya酱啊。”平等院听到了德川突然的傻笑。“我们都疯了。”  
平等院插上车钥匙，等待着车暖起来。他们一点也不觉得冷，只是焦急地望着窗外。  
车在便利店门口停了下来。  
“你在车里等我。”平等院说着便拔下了车钥匙关上了门，一路小跑进了便利店。德川这才觉得自己稍微缓过来一些。  
他看着平等院在店里一个货架边停住了，挑来挑去。又走向收银台。原本没几分钟的事，却让德川嫌弃他做事太慢。  
回到旅馆，他俩假装若无其事地走上楼进了房间。好像能控制住自己内心的小恶魔似的。

德川深吸了一口气，脱下了羽绒服毛衣牛仔裤，扔进衣橱里，走到床榻边，坐了下来。平等院也走了过去。  
晚上只留的一盏灯光昏暗的壁灯，是唯一的光线来源，对于都是第一次又羞涩的他俩来说，甚是完美。  
平等院躺在德川的身边，抚摸着他的大腿。  
“我说，kazuya酱。多年后，会不会后悔今日的决定呢，会不会觉得当时的自己真是愚蠢又单纯。”  
“也许吧，要么是当时那个人现在已经不在了。要么是身边已经换了另一个人。”  
“不过，像kazuya酱这样的，可能我一辈子都找不到吧。”  
“好像我就能找到像你一样见到我不是被吓跑而是直接来戏弄的。”  
平等院大笑。  
“是啊，像我们这样的两个人，世界上找不出第二对，何况都是第一次，我这种醋坛子也不会因此而嫉妒，真好。”  
说着便趴到了德川身上，抚摸着德川的胸口。  
德川只觉得全身体温渐渐地升高，意识也开始迷糊起来。  
“你这个……老色鬼。”德川嘟囔道。一手紧紧掐着平等院的手臂。  
“你不是吗，不是也有反应了。”  
“不……才没有。”  
“kazuya酱还真是口是心非，明明你反应都这么大了。”  
“我……”德川只得把通红的脸转去另一面。  
“好了，kazuya酱，放松吧。”  
平等院把嘴堵住德川的嘴的那一刻，德川觉得理智又缺失了一部分，干脆不想维持理智了，闭上眼，松开了紧握的手，让自己的情欲从内心深处释放到全身每一个细胞。那一刻他感受到了前所未有的愉快，他也不去考虑这陌生的感觉从哪而来，只想继续下去，只想好好享受这一刻。  
德川只是不想再忍受平等院手的触碰以及自己生理反应带来的欲望无法释放，一边吻着平等院一边摸索着脱下内裤。平等院感受到了，也脱下了内裤。  
“kazuya酱，不用忍，叫出来就好。”说罢便用手指玩弄着德川的性器。  
德川一边呻吟着，一边又让平等院别再玩了。  
平等院往手指上抹了点润滑油，说：“那我，给你扩张。”  
他感受到德川身体不自主地一抖。  
“紧张了吗，我也很紧张。抓着我的手吧。”平等院握住德川的手。  
平等院弄得很轻柔很缓慢，德川没觉得有多大的不适，反而是觉得这个从未开发过的地方第一次觉得原来可以如此舒服，慢慢放松下来，释放了一次。  
平等院进入之后，德川早已失去理智，只知道情欲充满了全身，早已不是他能控制的了，他早已不担忧那些他先前担忧的，也无所谓自己“形象崩毁”地和平等院身体纠缠着、呻吟着，他只知道这仿佛是一种让人欲罢不能的感觉，一次过后换了个姿势又一次，最后在两人筋疲力尽时，理智才趁机回到脑子里。德川粗粗地喘着气，趴在平等院身上。  
平等院抚摸着德川湿漉漉又乱糟糟的头发，德川则抱着平等院的腰睡着了。  
看到德川睡着了，平等院吻了吻他的熟睡的脸，关上了灯。

第二天早晨德川醒来时，平等院还没醒。  
德川看着凌乱的被子，平等院一丝不挂躺在他边上。  
他趴在平等院胸前，百般无聊地拨弄着平等院的性器。  
“嗯……kazuya酱一大早的，干嘛呢？”平等院醒了。  
“玩你的生殖器。”  
“哈，有这么好玩么？”  
“昨晚你不也这么玩我的。”  
“kazuya酱真是有仇必报啊。”  
“昨晚做的时候坚挺了这么久，现在怎么这么软呢。”  
平等院没有说话，狠狠地吻了德川一下。  
“昨晚如何。”他凑在德川耳边问。  
“嗯……”  
“我知道你害羞，既然这样，如果你觉得爽，就掐我一下，如何？”  
德川用力掐了平等院一下。  
“我爱你。”他们几乎是同一秒说出的这句话。  
德川因为过于害羞，钻进被子里好久直到平等院帮他穿上衣服他才肯起床。

德川穿上了厚重的羽绒服，裹着围巾，坐上了副驾驶。  
等汽车里变暖和的间隙，平等院把身子侧了过去，挑起德川的下吧，在德川这张有些没睡醒的脸上吻了一下。  
“吃早饭去咯。”平等院说着便一踩油门开上了飘着雪的马路。  
他俩进了一家小餐馆，餐馆里早已挤满了人，随处都是碗里冒着的热气，和外面的大雪纷飞，完全是两个世界。  
他们找到角落的一个二人座坐下了。  
德川随意翻着菜单，最后对平等院说你点吧，我和你吃一样的。  
平等院笑了笑，叫店员来点了菜。

平等院送德川去了车站。  
“你之后，也算是一个大学生了。”平等院说。  
“是啊。”德川回答道。  
“也算是，终于要开始步入社会了，kazuya酱啊。”  
“别说得那么可怕……”德川撅嘴。  
“好吧，好吧，我不说了。”  
“有你在，我倒没什么好担心的。”  
德川说完，紧紧地抱住了平等院，抱了很久，好像要把后面几个月的份都抱回来。  
平等院嘴角微微上扬。  
拥抱过后，没有过多的言语，这两天的时间，早已让他们都满足了。  
过去，人生的道路上只有自己的孤寂身影。未来，这条路上又多了一个人能握紧自己的手一起前行。


End file.
